


Jolly Good Fun

by toastandjammies



Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: "Just a bit of Christmas fun, Mr. Barrow."
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Jolly Good Fun

**Author's Note:**

> for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:
> 
> **4\. Mistletoe - “Who the hell hung all this mistletoe everywhere?”**

“Bloody...who the hell hung all this mistletoe everywhere?” 

It was late and Thomas and Jimmy were the last ones up. Jimmy had disappeared for a few very long minutes, much longer than a bathroom break should take, and Thomas now had an idea of what he had been doing instead as he waded through a sea of mistletoe in the servant's stairwell. He sighed. He just wanted to go to bed, not worry about the wrath of Carson tomorrow. 

"Well, they're all miserable gits, aren't they?" Jimmy said from behind Thomas, clearly delighted at his own plan. 

Thomas gave him a pointed look. Where had he been hiding all this mistletoe anyways? 

"What, it's not like they can hear me. They're all asleep," he mock whispered with a grin. "Just a bit of Christmas fun, Mr. Barrow. Imagine the chaos tomorrow when everyone is hurrying down these stairs together." 

He had to smile at that. To be fair, that could end up being quite amusing. "Fine, I'll pretend I didn't see it. Just so you know, I'm not taking the blame this time." 

"I never asked you to, did I? Now get a move on, Mr. Barrow, it's late and I want to get to bed." The footman smiled sweetly as Thomas narrowed his eyes at him, turned around and quietly walked up the stairs. 

When they arrived in the hallway, Jimmy followed Thomas to his room and feigned shock as he pointed at a sprig of mistletoe above Thomas's door. "Oh no, whatever shall we do? The _scandal_." 

Thomas heaved a deep sigh before grabbing Jimmy by the lapels and pulling him into his room. "Just get in here, you pest." He didn't quite manage to supress his smile as a smirking Jimmy stumbled into his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth.


End file.
